What You Do To Me
by LulaGirl
Summary: Deadliest Catch fic: Jake's just trying to do his job. Edgar has other plans. Edgar Hansen/Jake Anderson slash. Don't like, don't read.


**All lies. I own nothing.**

Jake Anderson rushed across the deck of the Northwestern, hauling pot after pot. He and the rest of the crew were a well-oiled machine, or robots, as Sig liked to call them. Frigid water from the Bering Sea splashed across the men, but they kept right on working. With days left to the king crab season and the quota almost filled, the mood was unusually light-hearted. However, Jake and the others were still working as hard as ever.

As he stood at the sorting table, Jake spared a glance at Edgar Hansen, his deck boss and boyfriend. Edgar had a mischievous look in his eye that Jake didn't like. That was his "I'm about to do some shit that's gonna piss people off but amuse me" face. Jake had no idea what he had planned, but he knew it couldn't be good.

While Jake and Edgar worked, their fingers kept brushing against each other. Jake felt a small thrill at each bit of contact, even after all this time. He kept sneaking looks at Edgar, taking in every inch of his body. It was hard to pay attention, but Jake managed. That is, until Edgar decided to walk to the other end of the deck. He practically _slithered _past Jake. Jake's breath caught in his throat as Edgar's chest and hips touched his. "If only he knew what he does to me," Jake thought as Edgar walked away. Jake couldn't help watching him as he talked to Matt. Edgar caught his eye, and Jake noticed that same playful glint.

Everything clicked in Jake's mind. "Son of a bitch! He knows exactly what he's doing to me, and he thinks it's fucking funny. Oh shit, this is gonna be bad." Jake kept working, kept moving. He was going to do his job, no matter what. Of course, Edgar knew that already. This was one of the downsides of being so reliable. Edgar was going to drive him insane, knowing that fishing would continue as normal.

They were on the last string, and rest was in the near future. "I can't wait until we're done," Jake muttered, not realizing that Edgar was right behind him. Under the guise of needing to reach across Jake, Edgar leaned close and whispered in his ear, too low for the cameras to hear.

"You know what's gonna happen then? I'm gonna take you and drag you to my bunk." Just as suddenly, Edgar was gone, shouting orders at Nick and getting things done. Jake was getting turned on, just like Edgar had planned. He had a major kink for Edgar's voice, and Edgar was using it to his advantage.

As they sorted the crab from the next pot, Edgar managed to angle his body so he could ghost his hand over Jake's ass without the cameraman and the other deckhands noticing. Edgar growled into Jake's ear, "I'm gonna press you up against the wall and kiss you so hard it takes your breath away. I'm gonna rip off your clothes and touch every inch of your skin." He then went about working as if nothing had happened, like he had been doing all day. Jake thought he was going to die. His body was on fire with anticipation, desire, and anger. He never faltered in his work, but inside, he was literally losing his mind. Edgar was going to tease him within an inch of his life.

When they only had three pots left, Edgar took advantage of a particularly nasty wave. As the crew was knocked forward, he landed pressed against Jake, his groin flush against Jake's ass. "I'm gonna lay you down, and I'm gonna suck your cock. I'm gonna take you deep, and I'm gonna make you scream. Then, when you're close to the edge, I'll stop."

Jake was absolutely helpless. He was hopelessly turned on, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was torn between kissing Edgar and punching him, but he couldn't do either. He couldn't kiss him because then the world would know about them, and he couldn't punch him because he really didn't want to explain this to Sig. Sig knew about their relationship, and he was understanding, but this was just really fucking embarrassing. Jake continued working, because there was nothing else he could do.

Ten minutes later, Edgar started goofing off...or so it seemed. To the cameras, it looked like he was trying to tackle Jake. In reality, he was using the opportunity to press his thigh against Jake's groin. He whispered in Jake's ear once again, "I'm gonna bend you over and pin your your hands to the bed. I'm gonna fuck you, and you're gonna moan and call my name, but I won't let you touch your dick."

Jake felt like his brain had shut down. He really couldn't believe this. He was going to kill Edgar, there was no question about it. He tried to avoid him as they emptied the last pot, but Edgar couldn't be stopped. The man was like a force of nature. One last time, he crept up to Jake. "While I'm fucking you slow and hard, you'll try to grind against the bed. I'm gonna hit your spot with every thrust. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't take it anymore. You'll beg me to make you cum, and I will. You're gonna cum harder than you ever have before, and you're gonna scream my name so loud everyone on this boat will hear it." Jake imagined that this was what heart failure would feel like.

"I fucking hate you, Edgar," he hissed. "You may fucking hate me, but you love me fucking you," Edgar chuckled.

Finally, Sig's voice came from overhead. "All right, that's it, boys. Head on in." Edgar managed to lead Jake to his room in record time.

"I swear to God, Edgar," Jake spat, "if you don't make good on your promises, I _will _fucking throw you overboard."

Edgar leaned in to kiss him. "Don't worry, Junior, I will."

"You fucking better."

"Love you too, kid."

"You know I love you. Now shut the hell up and kiss me."

**Please review!**


End file.
